Noblesse snippet collection
by thedreaminus
Summary: Collection of snippet (as the title says), First: PuppyM-21, Exchanged Roles
1. Puppy M-21 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse. The Story in the Characters belongs to Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Notes:** I get inspired by a conversation between **darkicedragon** and **Weeping Detective.** As always a big thanks to **Pandora-Twist** for the corrections and also a thanks for the picture darkicedragon.

* * *

 **D** : "werewolves that can only turn into actual wolves are boring tbh"  
excuse you  
 **Weeping Detective** : like hell they're  
 **Weeping Detective** : come one a werewolf acting as a pet because they're low on money  
 **Weeping Detective** : or just like getting petted  
 **Weeping Detective** : or something  
 **D** : EHEHEHEHE.  
 **D** : wolf!kentas just dropping his huge furry butt onto m21 bc he wants pettings plz. and attn. also kisses  
 **Weeping Detective** : niceee  
 **Weeping Detective** : getting brushed is something else too  
 **Weeping Detective** : no work involved  
 **Weeping Detective** : just relax and let someone else do it for you  
 **D** : yussssss. and then he'll repay the favour if/when m21 goes wolf and wants to be petted/brushed then  
 **Weeping Detective** : and helping him out to getting used to being in wolf form  
 **D** : yesssss  
 **Weeping Detective** : somehow m21 can do human expressions in wolf form  
 **D** : there is much eye rolling  
 **Weeping Detective:** it's in top 5 for most entertaining things to watch (ranked by several human, lords, werewolves, etc)  
 **D** : XD  
 **D** : plus, m21's used to just doing human expressions, so he just DOES them even though his face doesn't line up like it used to  
 **Weeping Detective** : XD  
 **Weeping Detective** : the EYEROLL OF DOOM tm transcends species  
 **D** : AHAHAHA

* * *

It all started with this big brown dog. Tao, Takeo and M21 sat in a cafe in the city and enjoyed one of their rare breaks. It was Tao's idea to drink a caffe and he would not have waited if they disagreed so they came along. Now that they were here, it was quite nice actually … unusual and kind of bizarre, given that they were in close conflict with the Union … but so was Tao.

While he was still talking, M-21 looked out of the corner of his eye as a dog approached and for some reason interested him enough that he turned his head to look at him. At first he noticed the size. This dog was built like a bear and stocked with shaggy brown fur. Some passersby drew back fearfully, but nothing happened. The dog laid down in a shady spot and stretched out with pleasure.

"Looks like a wolf," Tao played with his straw.

"Nonsense," murmured M-21, not letting the dog out of his sight. A child approached the dog and plucked at one of the ears. "Why would a wolf be in a big city?"

"M-21 is right," Takeo interjected. "The guy is really big … I'm a little worried about all the children. What if … "

At that moment, the dog licked an insistent child with his tongue across his face. The trio shrugged unanimously when they saw this.

"He would not do anything," replied M-21. Strangely, he was absolutely certain.

"If the expert says so," Tao grinned and looked at M-21 "Who knows … maybe dogs notice that you are part werewolf. Every dog you've met so far has obeyed every word from you."

"Shut your mouth Tao" M-21 snapped. He knew that Tao might be right with his theory, but if that really was the case, he really did not want to know. Not everything, where his heart was concerned.

The dog on the street stopped playing with the children for a moment and turned his head over to them as if he had heard what they were talking about.

-.-.-.-

"M-21!" Tao's excited shouts came in through the open balcony door. M-21 sighed heavily and put his book aside.

"What is it?" He was half bored and half annoyed as he stepped onto the balcony. Instead of an answer, Tao pointed down to the garden grinning from ear to ear. On his left, Takeo looked sympathetically at him. In M-21, an uneasy feeling spread.

"That can not be true" he managed to speak as looked down and he saw the huge brown dog they had seen in the city. He was sitting in their garden now … Frankenstein's garden.

"We should take him away before he starts digging holes or scratching the door" Takeo suggested. M-21 broke out into cold sweat at the mere thought and to his misfortune the situation became even worse. The dog had seen him and rose gently, waving his tail. When M-21 did not react quickly enough, he threw back his head and howled. All dogs in the area went crazy.

"…"

"What's going on here?" predictably Frankenstein's voice came from behind. "What is this noise?"

Silently, M-21 made his testament.

-.-.-.-

"Did you invite him?"

Frankenstein had ordered them into the living room. Together with the dog who sat next to the sofa and looked very satisfied. M-21 looked at Frankenstein incomprehensibly.

"Invite?" He repeated confused. "How could I have done that?" And why did Frankenstein let the animal in the house?

Frankenstein's eyes narrowed and M-21 resisted the urge to step back. "Hm …" slowly the blond man turned his head and fixed his gaze at the dog. "I understand …"

Understand what? Before M-21 could think about asking questions, Frankenstein had turned around and left the room "Be careful that he does not make a mess," he warned M-21 before slamming the door closed.

M-21 stared after him, then at the dog who had his tongue hanging enthusiastically. M-21 could swear that he was laughing at him.

-.-.-.-

"Stop it," M-21 snapped at the dog after he had been following him the whole day. During his patrol at school, he had run after him! And when the children asked him if this was his dog, he did not know how to react.

The animal sat down on its hind legs and tilted its head. Determined to ignore the dog, M-21 went to the kitchen to get something to drink. The dog continued to follow him there.

In the evening he slumped tiredly on the sofa and stared at the animal. The dog simply stared back. M-21 sighed heavily and lowered his head. Takeo, sitting next to him, patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"He just doesn't get tired," M-21 hissed irritably, looking angrily at the dog. "What do you really want from me?" The dog got up and put his head on M-21 lap. Expectantly, he stared at him.

"Maybe he want pats?" Suggested Tao.

As if, thought M-21, but he didn't have any idea either. Hesitantly he dug his fingers in the thick fur, surprised that he was so soft. The dog closed his eyes delicately and sighed as M-21 scratched him and scratched behind his ears.

Apparently this really was the only thing he wanted. Then he left the house.

-.-.-.-

M-21 was a light sleeper. It was a habit, he always woke up very quickly when something unusual happened. Especially when a huge dog hopped suddenly on his bed at night!

In the first moment, he was not aware at all that it was the damned mutt! Not until he had thrown him out of pure reflex against the wall. He got up in a flash, turned his hands in anticipation of a fight.

Breathing heavily, he found the dog instead, who had shaken himself up and was staring in visible anger at M21. From the hall steps were heard, and Tao and Takeo burst into his room, alarmed by the noise they had heard.

The two looked similarly perplexed as M-21 felt. The idea that Tao perhaps had lead the dog in was rejected at the sight immediately. How did the dog came in? M-21 was furious and let his transformation go and grabbed the dog roughly on the neck skin. The animal growled loudly, it sounded like a dull rumble and had he not been so damn pissed it might have impressed him.

Now, however, he was too angry and instinctively bared his teeth and growled back. He had never done this before. Inside, he shrank from himself, and his companions gave him uncertain looks.

"M-21 calm down …"

"No," M-21 snaps back. "I almost slit the throat of this stupid mutt!" He glanced angrily at the dog. The animal put on the ears and its growling shook as if it had understood what M-21 had said.

"Get out" M-21 hissed softly and the dog obeyed. Tao and Takeo exchanged a worried look, but it did not matter to M-21. He turned away and threw himself back on his bed.

-.-.-.-

M-21 would have thought that this one night would be enough lesson for the mutt, and in some ways that was true. It was just that he was no longer trying to sneak into his bed while he slept. He did it only when M-21 was awake.

M-21 kicked him out every time, but the dog was persistent. Just as he was about to throw him out again, which was not even that easy a task with such a heavy and massive body especially when he did not want to leave, he saw Raizel standing at the doorway. Raizel's brow were furrowed at M-21's attempts to haul the dog out.

"He wants to keep you company"

M-21 blinked at him and then at the dog who was sitting on his pillow.

"Why?"

"He likes you," Raizel replied and disappeared from M-21 view.

M-21 sighed and stared at the beast. The dog blinked and rolled demonstratively down on his pillow. He looked up at him with expectantly pointed ears. M-21 was tired and annoyed, but mostly just tired.

"The hell with you" he growled to the dog and laid down at the other end of the bed using his arm as a head pillow. The dog whimpered softly, but M-21 ignored him. Stupidly, it did not bother the mutt, and he crawled closer until he clung to his back. M-21 hissed in irritation, but this also did not interest his uninvited guest.

Slowly he relaxed. The other body next to him was warm and soft, and before M-21 knew he was already asleep. The next morning he felt as relaxed as he had ever before, and the dog was still lying next to him.

-.-.-.-

Somehow the mutt had managed to double. Unable to do anything other than stand by and ask himself if dogs could multiply themselves by cell division, M-21 stared at the new dog that laid next to the first.

The new one was about the same color as the first. But on further notice, his physique was narrower and smaller. To M-21, he looked more feminine than his buddy who was wagging his tail at his sight. The new dog raised her head, which was still quite massive and rose. She circled around M-21, sniffing at him. Then she returned to her colleague and laid down again.

So far so good … but how should he explain this to Frankenstein?

-.-.-.-

He was dead. He would definitely die. Even as Takeo and Tao patted his shoulders, he knew they could not do anything about it! He did not know how the dogs always managed to get into the house! And he did not know why they were becoming more and more!

Instead of the two he knew, although the female was rarely there, now there where four laying in the living room. One, another female, in front of the sofa, her head resting on her paws and looking at him curiously. Her coat had a strange rusty tone. Those ones he already knew were a little distant and seemed to be sleeping.

And the last one had made himself comfortable on the couch beside Frankenstein's Master. His giant skull was on his lap and he was letting himself be pampered by Raizel.

Raizel did not seem to mind. This was good. But the mutt with white fur laid on the sofa … on the SOFA!

"I'm dead," murmured M-21 tonelessly.

-.-.-.-

There were so many dangerous situations in his life. The attacks of the Union, the experiments, or the moment last week where he had confessed to Frankenstein that a giant, white dog had laid on the sofa.

A violent struggle against the Union in consequence of which the building collapsed and buried him among the ruins, counted. His attackers had left him there, probably because they thought they had kill him, and they were not completely wrong.

He was in a bad shape. It had to be burning somewhere. He could smell the smoke in the air and saw the threatening flickering of the flames in the dark. His mouth was full of blood and he had to spit out to breath better. His leg and many other bones were broken. Every movement was painful, yet he turned wildly, trying to get up. The fire came nearer and nearer, but he could not free himself. His injuries and the struggle had weakened him too much.

Meanwhile smoke had spread everywhere. He could not get enough air, his environment blurred with each second and M-21 wondered if the others had already noticed that there was a fight and were looking for him. Tired, he reared up with all his remaining strength and managed to pull one of his legs out of the debris. Then he collapsed, snapping between coughing and choking desperately for air.

Everywhere there was blood, too much blood. A wet snout touched his face. M-21 blinked and looked up. "You?" He murmured dizzy as he recognized the big brown dog who had been controlling him for weeks. Why? Asked M-21 but got no answer. From pure reflex, he made another attempt to free himself, accustomed to fight his survival.

M-21 shouted as his pain doubled. He gritted his teeth and hit the ground with his fist. A heat wave bubbling through his body, his bones crunched and shifted. Another wave built in him and he howled with pain, his eyes twisted upwards and he collapsed as everything around him became dark.

-.-.-.-

Tao was restless. His cameras had recorded a fight outside the city in which M-21 had been involved. They did not know how it had gone since Tao had lost contact and M-21 did not respond to his calls.

They had set up a squad to find M-21 as soon as possible, and Tao was right behind Frankenstein as he opened the outside door and froze. At the door stood GBD1, an abbreviation Tao had come for the giant, brown dog who stalked M21 and 1 because he was the first to land in the house. GBD1 had something in his mouth, which looked like a dirty, gray bundle. On closer inspection, Tao realized that it was a puppy.

"Takeo, go down to the lab and turn on the machines," Frankenstein ordered and took off his jacket. Tao observed irritably as Frankenstein took his time collecting the dog's puppy and wrapping it in his jacket.

"Boss?" He asked cautiously. What about M-21? What about his comrade?

Frankenstein turned around. He seemed upset, "This is M-21 and if you do not want him to bleed to death then hurry up now!"

-.-.-.-

Frankenstein had treated the puppy whom he called M-21, and then laid it in a small corp with a blanket. Now Takeo, Regis, and even Seira were standing in a circle, watching the gently rising and lowering of the small chest. Frankenstein had gone to change.

"I can not believe it's M-21," Tao murmured, straightening. The puppy and M-21 looked similar. Gray fur with black drawing and a scar on his muzzle. He had always made jokes about full moon, because it was generally known that werewolves transform at full moon. Only that it was not full moon. In addition, M-21 was a grown man and not a … child?

"My people are not good at concealing themselves from the humans" replied an unknown deep voice, "This form simplifies it for us."

Suddenly a man was sitting on the sofa. Takeo, Regis, and Tao readied themselves for battle. The stranger raised an eyebrow and made no attempt to attack them. In fact, he sat with a casual pose as if it was perfectly normal that he was there. To make it even stranger, Seira simply went to the kitchen to prepare tea and Raizel did not even bother to take off his eyes from M-21.

"Uh … Who are you?"

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. "Frankenstein would certainly find this funny. Too bad he is not here," scratching his chin he continued "Remember who was sitting here before, and then look at your comrade."

Who was previously sitting on the sofa? That was the white dog with the scars. The one who had always put himself on the sofa and had survived to general astonishment. And M-21 was there in the basket … as a puppy …

"Oh," Tao slipped out. "You're not a do… wolf," he corrected quickly. Not least because Takeo had pushed an elbow to his ribs.

"Just saved yourself there" the werewolf chuckled and took the tea cup which Seira handed him.

Tao sat down with Takeo on the sofa as well. Regis followed a little later. He was red at the revelation that the man was a werewolf, as if something embarrassed him.

"The visitors we all had lately … were they all werewolves?" Tao dared to ask carefully. The man nodded and somehow this explained much of what had happened the last few weeks.

-.-.-.-

"In contrast to Nobles, werewolves can control less of their aura and also tend to engage in spontaneous non-human actions due to their … temperament" Frankenstein took off his glasses "Muzaka here is a good example of this"

"Ah!" snapped the werewolf amused, not ruffled in the slightest by Frankenstein's attempt to annoy him.

"They like to change into wolves when they are among humans or are seriously injured. A transformation into such a form enhances their survival, although their wounds heal more slowly and also conceals their aura. It is like an energy saving mode"

"So M-21 turned into a wolf because he was wounded? Why did this not happen before?" Takeo asked. He had taken the basket with M-21 on his lap to keep an eye on him. Seira fixed M-21s blanket around him and Tao was sure that they would just like to pet him. He himself only held back because M-21 was injured. Although M-21 looked very fluffy.

"I suspect his abilities are still not sufficient. It could be, of course, that he needed only an impulse to transform himself" Frankenstein stroked his chin thoughtfully "Werewolves influence each other by their aura and energies and the younger learn a lot by looking and imitating. That's also why M-21 is here with Muzaka and not in the recovery room"

"He'll change back again?"

"As soon as his injuries are healed and he has enough energy" Frankenstein looked at Muazak "You did talk to Kentas, right? He told me that M-21 was in severe pain during transformation"

Muzaka replied to Frankenstein's eyes. "Some of my people have a hard time with it. Usually it gets easy with every transformation, until there is no more pain" his eyes wandered to M-21 "But the boy is not a born werewolf. I can not tell you how it will be with him"

-.-.-.-

They had just made dinner when M-21 woke up. Shortly before, GBD1 … uh Kentas had also returned. Still on four paws, he had sat down beside the sofa.

At first they heard a low noise. Tao was immediately at the basket and looked tense at its inmate. M-21 ruffled his paws and then opened his eyes. Unsure, he raised his head and laid it on the edge of the basket. Then he looked around, sniffling. Tao could see his eyes grow bigger and bigger as he noticed they were all bigger than him.

"Everything alright M-21?" Tao asked. M-21 opened the snout and squeaked. At last he looked absolutely horrified. Tao bit his lower lip to suppress a similar sound. It would be unfair to M-21.

"He does not look happy," Regis said.

"Not happy?" Muzaka snorts loudly and looks at M-21. He replied the werewolf's gaze, and Tao could see how he felt when he recognized who the man was and what he was. "This is an understatement"

Tao wanted to laugh, badly. But a look at M-21 was enough and they all refrained themselves. Muzaka was right when he said that it was an understatement that M21 was unhappy. His comrade sat with his head bowed, tucked in a tiny blanket and buckled in his provisional bed. The ears were laid down and his tail Tao could not see either.

When he tried to touch him, M-21 hissed maliciously.


	2. Exchanged Roles Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse. The Story in the Characters belongs to Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Part 1**

"Can you stand?"

He blinked tiredly and slowly raised his head. It was hard for him to focus his eyes, but there was that blond man again, his blue eyes looking at him urgently. What was he saying? His brain processed the information slowly. Way too slow.

"The children" he muttered weakly, trying to get up. The feeling of dizziness intensified, and more black dots darkened his gaze. "The children ... are they safe?"

The blonde did not answer immediately. He could not tell exactly if the man was surprised by his words, but he stepped slightly to the side. There on the wall where the elevator was located, he saw the children lying. For a moment, fear gripped his heart. Was everything he did in vain? Had Jake killed the children?

"They live" a different voice mixed in his thoughts. He blinked and only then noticed the second man standing next to the children. He did not wonder why he had been able to make it clear despite the distance. Too great was his relief at those words.

"Where is the other one?" The blonde asked.

The other ... he shuddered to think of his comrade.

"They took him," he said, feverishly gathering enough energy to get up. But even before he could take one step, everything was black before him.

M-24 fell unconscious to the ground.

-.-.-.-

The feelings of guilt was the worst. To know that he was here, safe, while his comrade was in the hands of Dr. Crombel and probably at this very moment, suffering terribly.

Together with the two Noblesse he had entered the laboratory. All dead, everything destroyed and this mutant, who he himself had created, was waiting for him, laughing.

 _"Your friend was here too" shrieked the creature with joy, "And he cried. It was wonderful to hear him"_

He had killed the mutant, but only after the Noblesse had taken his blood and done something with it. Something had changed in him. He had felt it, and had no severe attack for a long time now.

Yet he had come too late. M-21 was gone without a clue, and it was all his fault. Just because he was too weak, M-21 had put himself in danger and went to the lab to get new pills. He had not returned.

M-24 hid his face in his hands, and drew a trembling breath, trying to suppress his ascending emotions. It would not help M-21, he had to pull himself together and try to find his comrade.

-.-.-.-

Well, actually M-24 thought that Frankenstein was joking. Why would such a powerful creature offer a former experiment a job so ... innocent?

A week ago Frankenstein had come to him and offered him this job. Quasi in turn for the bed and food he had enjoyed. M-24 had only asked one question: Do I have to kill for it? Frankenstein had then looked at him obliquely as if M-24 had just confessed that he had set the refrigerator on fire. Subsequently, the blond man simply negated and a little later handed M-24 a suit. Also a passport with fake name and other personal details.

And now he was standing here. In a schoolyard … and supervising children ... M-24 could not get rid of the impression that Frankenstein wanted to make fun of him.

-.-.-.-

"Charles, no need for you to get involved. It's nothing dangerous"

M-24 sighed deeply, trying not to look too annoyed. This bodyguard stood before him and grinned. It was clear that he would not go without a hassle.

"Remove" repeated M-24 with more emphasis and looked first in the bodyguard's eyes and then the other man "the car."

"Of course"

 _What?_ M-24 tried to keep a straight face when the two men simply did as told. As soon as the van left the school ground, he saw _him_. Looking at him seriously, expectantly.

"Did _I_ do that?" M-24 quietly ventured.

-.-.-.-

"Hey Mister! Mister!"

M-24 turned around and could not help his smile. The children jumped at him, or rather Shinwoo jumped towards him and raised his fists.

"Fight me!"

"Shinwoo!"

Slowly the big man shook his head. "When did you go to bed last night Shinwoo? You have eye rings"

The boy laughed and rubbed the back of his head. The others giggled into their palms or laughed openly at their friend. Then the school bell rang, the children said good-bye and disappeared in the building together with _him_.

M-24 breathed deeply before continuing his patrol.

-.-.-.-

M-24 could not help … whatever it was, he felt the need to pat his head. In front of him stood the young Noble with the white hair, and a Noble girl.

The boy was talking to him, his tone serious and demanding, he asked why he was here, what he wanted, what he knew but M-24 could not listen properly. The boy was at least a hundred years older than M-24, and yet he could not take him seriously. Everything inside him screamed that the little one was a child, and that M-24 had to be responsible for him, that he had to take care of him ...

"Y ... You! Are you listening to me?!"

-.-.-.-

He still felt a bit smashed. Another track to M-21 lost, irrevocably. Where was his comrade? And now the atmosphere was heavy because of the incident between Dr. Aris and Takeo. M-24 liked the two former DA-5 members, they reminded him of M-21, so he had asked Frankenstein to let them stay.

M-24 looked on thoughtfully as Tao tried to cheer up his comrade. The sniper leaned on the railing and refused to reign, or even to give in. Takeo's despair and the desperate look in his eyes aroused in M-24 memories of someone else.

Perhaps Takeo needed the same push as M-21?

"A long time ago," he began, "M-21 spoke to me about death. He thought it would be easier to die, instead of allowing the Union to continue its fun with us. Rather than continuing to do the dirty work, harming ourselves and everyone around us, why not just stop...in the _only_ way we can."

A short pause, Tao and Takeo both looked at him. "I did not know how to react. He was not quite wrong with his words, was he?" M-24 smiles sadly "Why continue fighting when the death is so much easier and perhaps keep the innocents from harm?"

Tao and Takeo had their hearts in the right place, but the comradeship which M-24 knew of with his comrades, was missing between the two.

"You're still alive," Takeo snapped, but now with more curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, because I did not want our other comrades to die for nothing. We fought and suffered for each other. Every day we fought for survival, every day desperately trying to protect each other. And now when only we were left, should we give up? Even though our comrades gave everything to ensure our survival?"

-.-.-.-

The whole thing had gone stupid. There was no other way to say it. Tao could not remember when he'd last had so much bad luck. As if the matter with Frankenstein, and the demolished school building wasn't enough, they had the misfortune to meet Yuri of all people.

This bastard had questioned them intensively over the last few minutes, including stupid queries about Seira. Tao could not imagine that the Noble would be happy about it. He tugged at his shackles. If he had been in a better condition, he might have been able to free himself. Beside him, Takeo gave a low moan and woke up again.

"He's gone?" The sniper murmured without moving.

"Yes, there was an explosion" Tao answers, trying to look as far as possible. Not that he could see much. The room was small, without windows and stuffed with boxes and other junk.

"Bonerre?"

"Have not seen him"

Both fell silent and waited for Yuri to return to continue where he had left off. None of the two expected to come out of this ordeal alive.

"Do you think that the explosion was boss?"

"I'm not sure" Takeo moved some so that he could look at his comrade better. Here Tao noticed how bad he looked. Well, he himself must have been looking awful too seeing the worried look in Takeo's eyes.

"And I hope not" Tao smiled bitterly "That would just mean that we got _him_ in trouble again. I just hope they are safe"

"If M-24 could see us now, we would have to listen to a telling-off again," Takeo laughed weakly.

Tao opened his mouth to agree but a strange sound came from somewhere near them. Both froze and looked around. They were not as alone as they had assumed. Between two cartons sat a person who now rose and approached them. With stilted breath, Tao watched as the person squatted before them. The stranger's face was half hidden by the hood of a sweater.

"We should have known Yuri would not leave us unattended," remarked Takeo. Tao nodded without showing his concern. Had this person understood what they were talking about?

The man tried to repeat something, the same sound he had made earlier. Tao thought he understood his words, but it sounded more like a rough croak. The stranger grabbed his own throat, and Tao strongly suspected that it pained him to speak. Still, he tried again. This time, Tao understood what he was saying.

"M … M-24?"

The two former DA-5 members shared a sideways glance. Of all that the stranger had listened to, it was the codename M-24 that interested him?

"We have nothing to say." answered Tao coolly.

The stranger shook his head violently, slipping his hood down, revealing shoulder length, to Tao's surprise, gray hair and equally gray eyes. The man did not seem to mind that they could see him. He pulled back the sleeve of his sweater and held out his wrist to Tao.

Takeo hissed, and Tao also took a few seconds to process the shock. The tattoo was the same as M-24's. Only the number was different.

"M-21? _You_ are M-21?"

The man nodded. Tao could not help his curiosity. M-24 had always talked so much about his comrade that Tao almost believed to know him, but he was surprised to note that M-21 looked nothing like M-24, because M-24 had always described him as a kind of little brother. In fact, M-21 was smaller, perhaps the same size as Tao and he was not so broadly built at all.

M-21 looked up at Tao and this struck him even more. There was something in his eyes, something that Tao had seen so often in M-24 when the great man had told them about his comrades and this special one in particular.

"It's okay" Tao said quietly before he could stop himself, "He makes big reproaches that you were caught by because of him"

At first, M-21 seemed much relieved. Then the man dropped his shoulders and shook his head, a sad smile on his face. He did not have to say anything, Tao understood what he meant.

He could not help himself. He had to talk to M-21. Slowly, careful not to reveal precise details about people or places, Tao told his counterpart a few stories. Of how M-24 was always chasing around them like a mother hen, or the well-meaning advices he gladly granted, or the moment Shinwoo asked if he was deliberately shaving a bald head. Takeo also steered a few words, and M-21 listened silently, nodding a few times, or shaking his head.

"He was looking for you," Tao finally concluded. "He is still looking for you. Whenever another clue turned out to be a dead end, he was depressed."

"Why are you here with Yuri?"

M-21's facial expressions closed into an iron mask. He pressed his mouth tightly together and Tao feared that he might not believe them ... but that was not it.

"No … seee…ch" croaked M-21 with difficulty, "dan…r" he tapped his chest, "I … haaee … noooh… con…t…ol" Again he shook his head and he looked resigned as he spoke the last words "Mh … mussss … for … ge … meeee"

Tao was stunned, "Did I understand you correctly? You want that M-24 forget you? Are you still in your senses?" He raged. After what he had heard, and seen when M-24 was looking for his comrade, M-21 wanted to keep him hanging?

"Calm down Tao" Takeo stunned with his healthy foot.

The gray-haired man stared at Tao with wide-eyes, and then he laughed, or at least tried to. The other two looked surprised at his reaction and M-21 knelt before them. "I … m … gla…d … dhaaat … hee… i…s sa...ve" he told them both "Yu … ke…ep … hhimm … sa…fe...?" he said to them with a strange, thin smile on his lips.

"Yes?"

M-21 was quiet in response, and his jaw was clenched hard. He raised his hand and held out his fingers so that they cracked. Something threatening seemed to be coming out of him, something dangerous. Tao swallowed involuntarily and closed his eyes. They did not know what Crombel had done with M-21 all the months when the man was untraceable, and somehow Tao did think he was going to kill them. Maybe his way of showing mercy.

He heard the screeching of strained metal, and then he felt his fetters loosen. Tao carefully opened his eyes and moved his arms ... he could move his arms! In the next moment, he gasped, terrified, and in pain as M-21 simply grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

-.-.-.-

Frankenstein followed Bonerre across the rooftops to the alleged spot where Tao and Takeo were. Seira followed him so that the man can not come up with strange thoughts, which was really better for his health. The Darkspear user did not bother to hide his anger. The person who had dared to lay hands on the two had caused enough chaos that his master had been forced to use his powers.

Bonerre stopped suddenly, and Frankenstein saw Takeo leaning on Tao and obviously on the way to the house. When they landed in front of them, both of them were surprised. Frankenstein looked at the two critically, his trained eyes noticed that their regeneration was not quite as it should be. Most likely, the two had been poisoned to ensure their death even if they were found.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bonerre staring at the two. Tao gasped and gave only one word: "M-21!" The next moment there was an explosion and Bonerre crashed to the ground while Seira shielded the two. Frankenstein gave the man a contemptuous look and turned.

Tao and Takeo were not hit hard by Bonerre's attack, thanks to Seira. Nevertheless, the two needed to be treated immediately. But what did Tao say about M-21?

"Tao"

"It was Yuri, but M-21 was with him and freed us"

"Where is he?" Frankenstein asked and Tao explained him the place where the two had been captured. Why was this snake Yuri with M-21 here?

"He did not want to come with us" Tao concluded his report, "I'm not sure why. He said he has no control"

"I will take care of it. Seira will accompany you two back" Frankenstein instructed, "Do your scan and a blood toxicity test as soon as you are back home" he added before he set off. If there was any chance of getting M-21 then this was it. Enough with Crombel using M-21 as his shield, and a pressure medium against M-24. And M-24 lived with him and his master, which also meant that Crombel had a chance to damage his master. Freeing M-21 was taking this opportunity away from that bastard, no matter how good or bad M-21 was in his memory.

He ran over the roofs to the location Tao had described him and searched the surrounding area. To his luck, Yuri still seemed to be busy teaching M-21 a lesson when he arrived. At first, the bastard tried to leave, strangely with M-21. But the man seemed pissed and slipped open Yuri's ankle.

Frankenstein conjured up Dark Spear and sent one of his ridgets to Yuri. Unfortunately, the man dodged and made his escape. He really wanted to wipe him and his smug grin from his face, by rubbing it over the floor.

"Do not worry about me," Yuri grinned at him oddly "I think you might have something else to do"

Frankenstein crunched his teeth and turned to M-21. The man had not fallen unconscious, as he had first suspected. Instead, he was crouched on the ground, clutching his head. His mouth was open, but instead of screaming he just wheezed softly.

With a mixture of disgust and interest, Frankenstein observed how M-21's body transformed. The nails morphed into claws, the teeth sharpened and a thin layer of gray fur spread over his body. It was clear that Yuri must have given the gray hair something. As soon as the transformation was complete, M-21 staggered to his feet, and growled at Frankenstein showing no signs that he recognized him.

M-21 must be in severe pain, perhaps so strong that no drug was needed to move him to an attack. Frankenstein raised his Darkspear and pierced one of M-21's legs to prevent him from charging. It seemed like Crombel had been so eager on M-21's independent development that he did not wait for his body to develop at its own pace. For this, he must have experimented on him extensively and forced M-21 to turn to command and attack.

The result was that M-21's transformation seemed diseased. The fur was thin and spotty, the nails looked as if his body could not decide which species he belonged to. It made no sense to persuade M-21 as long as he was in such a state.

Besides, he did not have time for it.

-.-.-.-

M-24 wandered restlessly up and down the laboratory and it did not bother him that everyone was watching him doing so. M-21 was here in the city, and he had not known about it. He wanted to jump up, and look for him immediately after Tao and Takeo had given him the news.

But _he_ forbade it.

"Frankenstein has already found him" was all _he_ said about it before _he_ settled down. And they all noticed how tired he looked.

Therefore, M-24 did not dare argue. It wasn't just the guilt that kept him at bay, he also trusted Frankenstein impeccably, and just hoped that he will free M-21 and bring him to safety. To divert his attention, he helped Tao analyze the blood tests and listened to what the two had to tell him. Not that it diminished his concern.

Just as he was busy sticking a plaster on Regis forehead, he felt the familiar presence of Frankenstein approaching. A little later, he felt a wider familiar presence, but much weaker. Not a moment later, the automatic laboratory door opened and Frankenstein enter. He carried a blood-stained person in torn clothes in his arms.

"Switch the tank on" he snapped immediately. At first, no one moved, then all moved at the same time. Frankenstein trudged to M-24 and put his former comrade more or less in his arms. Frightened, M-24 looked down at the cargo in his arms. M-21 looked horrible, completely exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, and M-24 noticed with disgust that he was wearing a steel band around his neck.

Questions upon questions burned on his tongue but he remained silent. He did not want to interfere Frankenstein who had to make counter-poison for Tao and Takeo, and prepare the tank.

M-21 was put into the tank just like he was, without first removing his clothes and without a scan or blood test.

-.-.-.-

"A week, at least" Frankenstein put a cup of freshly-brewed tea on the table before his master and looked at M-24.

"He is extremely unstable, Crombel has forced M-21 with his experiments to transform and attack on command. But M-21's body was not yet ready for such an advanced transformation. The result was similar to the D-preparation the DA-5 used"

M-24 clenched his fists to hide the trembling, "Will he heal?"

"He's here with us now and in the tank. But to really ensure that he stabilizes, I will probably undo Crombel's experiments. If it works"

"He would want that anyway"

 **Note:** What if M-24 had been the one through which was saved by Raizel and Frankenstein? I imagine the M-24 would have a more open personality which helps him more easily to adapt the changed situation. Through Raizel's awakening his emphatic abilities might have sharpened along with his mind control. So he ' _felt_ ' that the two of them do not want anything bad.

M-21 is the unknown. The household hear a lot of him from M-24 but does not know enough about him that they care about him. They worry about M-24 because they know him and see his grief.

Like with Frankenstein. He do not know M-21 to care much about him. He hasn't the best memories about him. M-21 is an hindrance, a medium for purpose.


	3. Puppy M-21 Part 2

**Note:** After I got so much feedback from you all I decided to continue writing puppy M21. Not least because I cannot resist myself. Little M21 as Puppy is so too much cute to resist. The idea for this Snipped came from a discussion between dark and web (to see in the first part). Thanks you to for the inspiration of such a cute and sweet fic. xD After this there will be another part.

Since the previous part was almost to melt (because of the cuteness), is this part more serious.  
Have fun.

PS: And thank you Pandora for the new interpretation of M's insults xD

* * *

M-21 absentmindedly stared across the room, ignoring everyone around him. Frankenstein had explained what happened to him and why, and had enumerated all the injuries he had dealt with. From broken bones to ruptured spleen, everything was covered. It all ended with the explanation that he would be able to turn back when his body had cured and he had enough energy. In this form his regeneration capacities were weaker than usual. So it would take a few days.

The worst of his situation was not necessarily his injuries. He was accustomed to pain. It was worse to know that he was completely helpless. He did not know how to control this body. Certain parts of his body, like his ears, did what they wanted and that was one of the points he did not like. He had little idea what these signals from dogs ... wolves meant.

But the entrapped tail was clear to him, and it was just stupid that he did not have this thing under control. He had worked for decades to show absolutely no emotions to avoid standing out as an easy prey and now this.

What if the Union decided to attack? If Crombel tried again, in disgustingly perfidious manner, to steal Frankenstein's data what would he do then? In his present condition, he served at most as an ankle biter. Any enemy who saw him could simply pin him under an arm and take him along while his comrades fight for their lives.

-.-.-.-

"Hey Seira, is that for M-21?"

Tao leaned closer. Seira stood in the kitchen with a bowl of food. Meat mainly, as the Boss had instructed. She set it aside so that the meat could cool down enough for M-21 to not burn his tongue later.

Her comrade had not moved since he'd woken up. When Tao came to the living room this morning, M-21 was still lying in his basket in the same position. The boss had told them that werewolves could survive long without food, especially on all fours where they consumed less energy and therefore required less food. _Except_ when they were as small as M-21s, then they had to eat regularly.

How had Muzaka expressed it?

 **"He was already a tiny person. I'm not surprised that he is still so tiny"**

Wait, that was not it ...

 **"You humans have a proverb: Eat a lot so that you become big and strong"**

 **"And so we have Muzaka's explanation for toddlers. He had to get used to it, to be understood by his people" Frankenstein interjected**

 **"..."**

 **"Werewolves and Nobles are energy collectors, comparable to solar cells and wind turbines, they convert external energy such as heat and light into their own energy. Absorbing energy through food intake becomes unnecessary as they get older and more powerful. Regis needs more sleep and food than Seira. Modified people copy this, but of course not perfectly as you yourself know. M-21, on the other hand, is in the perilous situation of having to serve both parties. As a werewolf, he is almost a baby and needs food"**

 **The scientist sighed a little and knocked his fingers on the table "His food requirements were already a lot more than a Noble or werewolf when he was still on two legs. Now I would speculate that they have doubled because of the injuries and the conversion of his new body."**

That was it. M-21 had to eat otherwise he ran the risk of dying of exhaustion. The presence of other werewolves also accelerated his healing and thus its energy consumption.

"How is he to eat this later?" Takeo leaned against the kitchen counter, a worried look on his face. Tao also grimaced.

"From the bowl of course" Regis held his head high, speaking in an unimpressed tone "How else would he eat without making a mess?"

"Stupid idea"

"Why? What's with you two?"

Tao nervously stroked his hair back and exchanged a look with Takeo. They both knew why it could be difficult to make M-21 eat. Tao himself had some unsightly memories of his time in the labs when the scientists were annoyed or bored enough. And at that time his rank was already higher than that of M-21.

Regis looked incomprehensibly between the two of them.

-.-.-.-

M-21 heard his comrades and the Nobles say goodbye as they left for school. From the edge of his cob, he had watched the whole household finish their breakfast.

"See you later M!" Tao waved before he disappeared from his field of view. M-21 heard the door fall into the lock. Then silence. Even the werewolves had left the house. It was a bitter realization for him that every damn mutt who had strained his nerves in the last few weeks was a werewolf. Just his luck to pick up a werewolf during a visit to the city. Honestly, how big was the probability?

His stomach rumbled and he feels sick. Frankenstein had told him to eat for his health, but it was not like he would actually die... or would he? But to imagine that he had no hands to eat the food was ... There was a time when he used to be stuck in such situations … and he remembered quite well that there were no ways to defend himself or his dignity ...

 **"Surely you are hungry?" The scientist said in a deceptively kind voice, placing a bowl in front of him on the ground. M-21 did not move, he knew that it would bring him nothing, he could not win. His arms were tied behind his back, a chain laid around his neck and was connected to the wall.**

 **He pressed his lips together as the man moved away again to his colleague. They laughed.**

M-21 growled as the memories rose within him. He hated how the Union had succeeded, how he was so far from humanity now that he had turned into a dog, but he was not a fucking animal. He had lived for weeks without food. What were a few days?

M-21 moved uneasily. To make the matters even more annoying, a special need grabbed him. In his present form, he could hardly look for the place he would normally visit, and he did not dare to think of the garden. Anyway, he did not want to think about it ... but this did not help.

Carefully, M-21 looked out over his basket, which was positioned on the sofa, and guessed the best position to land on ground from there. Almost woefully, he accepted that he had to learn to deal with this body anyway and tried to get up. His legs trembled like crazy and an unpleasant pierce in one of them made itself felt, but he stood.

M-21 took a deep breath and took the first step ...

-.-.-.-

His attempt to get out of the basket had ended with a jerky landing on the ground with the basket as his strange head cover. Worse, he hadn't been able to get that damned thing down before Seira came back and saw him - the basket - running through the living room.

Beautiful disgrace. His luck that only Seira had seen it.

Same with the veranda and the garden. On top, he had not just dropped down the stairs, he had somehow managed to make a somersault. With two stages. Two fucking stages!

M-21 squeezed through the fence and walked along the street, trying to find isolated alleys and remain in the shadows. His motor functions left a lot to be desired, and his leg kept pounding, so he limped. Probably the aftermath of his involuntary fall on the ground. The pain contributed more to his already bad temper as he ran and dodged each person who wanted to pet him.

A particularly stubborn girl followed him to the park. M-21 groaned whilst escaping into the bushes. Behind him, he heard the child squeal indignantly and cry for him. He hastened to run even deeper into the park, to the invisible frontier where the park stopped and the forest began.

He did not want to do what he had to do, but there was hardly a choice. Press on regardless! Then as soon as possible get back before anyone could notice that he was missing and worry unnecessarily. By then, it was noon.

Strangely enough, pictures of food rose at the thought of time and his stomach almost contracted painfully. M-21 staggered and stopped for a moment. He was dizzy and his already short legs were trembling. What was going on? The way here had him exhausted already? Maybe he should drink something. Yes, drink sounded good, very good even. He swallowed and looked around. If he remembered right, there was a small stream nearby.

M-21 started walking, slower than before and with many pauses to find his balance again. Even though he tried to ignore it, he had noticed how his new body was getting weaker. His ears hung down, but that did not interest him anymore. In his head there was only one thought: _drink something, rest for a short time and then go home._

So M-21 stumbled some more but kept walking until he could not anymore, and sank exhausted on some leaves. It took a few moments for him to realize that the forest was dipped in red twilight. A brief glance confirmed his suspicion, it was night already. How long did he wander around here?

Was he lost? The growing fatigue had made him incautious.

With a close look at the sun and his surroundings, he forced himself on his legs again and marched on. He was no Raizel, even from his limited perspective he still recognized enough around him to know where he was. If only he wasn't so tired …

On the way back, in the middle of the forest, he stopped. Something was there. M-21 felt his ears twist and his nose twitch automatically to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it seemed to be right in front of him and for some reason he felt drawn towards it. Before he knew it, M-21 was already walking towards it.

Bad idea, bad idea, stop! His mind warned him, but he did not stand back. Was this a kind of playfulness? He could hear voices and his speed slowed down until he was almost dragging by the time he reached the destination. Before him the ground fell steeply and ended in a small valley. He pressed himself up against a tree and looked down.

Muzaka was there. In his human form, sitting casually on a tree trunk. His silver hair stood out clearly in the darkness and his eyes seemed to glow. He was speaking to a whole bunch of other werewolves, who surrounded him either as wolf or in human form. Without noticing it, M-21 laid down on the floor and tucked his legs under his body to keep warm. Then he listened only, not wanting to admit that he was simply too tired to go on.

The werewolves seemed to be at odds. Apparently, they were pursuing someone or something and were now arguing the best way to proceed. Muzaka stayed silent most of the time and listened to everything. When the discussion became too heated, he spoke out clear word of action in a voice so commanding that it tore M-21 out of his daze, momentarily. The werewolves fell silent and listened. Then they disappeared one by one.

Only for one to appear right behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Good question... M-21 froze as he realized that he had not thought of that. There was no time to turn around, he was already grabbed at the neck by a big hand and lifted. To his shame, he rolled himself together automatically and could not even protest.

"Muzaka-nim"

"Hm?"

The hand extended him like a soft toy to the silver-haired mutt. As soon as the grip loosened to depose him, M-21 broke free and tried to bite the hand. No use, as the owner was quicker and M-21 was tired, so Muzaka held him tight casually as he kept on his failed attempts at biting.

"What is your problem?" Snapped the other werewolf finally. He was tall, broad and muscular with a weird hairstyle ... and brown hair. M-21 movements stilled and he stared, something about this guy seemed familiar to him. The werewolf started back and M-21 recognized. It was the same: what-is-your-problem look from the brown-haired mutt who was always sneaking into his bed. M-21 growled, it did not sound threatening at all. But he did it, on principle.

"I wanted to visit Raizel anyway" Muzaka turned M-21 around to see him. Stupidly, his small body toppled over and threatened to fall down, if Muzaka would not have just caught him. The werewolf put him on his lap and watched as M-21 once again tipped back to the side.

Muzaka poked him "What's wrong with you?"

M-21 snapped at his finger and bit, though he knew immediately that it would not disturb the Lord of mutts. His bite was much too weak and he felt his eyes shut.

-.-.-.-

M-21 woke up when he felt someone stroking his fur. Reverend and slightly displeased, he turned. This must be Tao, only Tao would dare to caress him in his present condition. On the other hand, it was already warm, soft and strangely pleasant to lie there and be stroked. Now he finally understood why the brown mutt had come to him all the time.

Should he or should he not? Tao crawled behind his ear, and M-21 decided to take advantage of it a little longer before he would bite him. So he stretched, ignoring the uncomfortable but already familiar throb in his leg and sighed deeply. Strangely, Tao smelt unlike he remembered him. Normally, the hacker smelt of electrically charged air, as on a hot summer day just before being torn by a thunderstorm.

However, at the moment he smelled more like ramen and clean clothes ...

Startled, M-21 opened his eyes. It was dark in the room, but the red eyes were bright like two glowing coal. M-21 laid his ears and stared motionlessly up. He was on Raizel's lap ... how did he get there? The Noblesse sighed deeply and for a moment extinguished the glow of his eyes as he closed them.

"M-21."

M-21 flinched, and involuntarily made himself smaller. There was a weak reproach in Raizel's voice. He involuntarily closed his eyes as his memories returned. His little excursion, the fatigue, the meeting of the werewolves and the fragmented memories of Muzaka bringing him back, the anxious faces of his comrades, the lab ...

What had happened to him?

Only now he noticed the bandage on his front paw ... and the smell of it. Yes, Frankenstein had given him an infusion, perhaps even more than one, he could not exactly remember. There was complete darkness in the living room, and he found himself unable to have any sense of time.

Raizel stroked him cautiously. M-21 looked uncertain to him, he wanted to ask him badly to continue or explain what had happened. He only knew that he was so tired and hungry. But that alone could not have him taken out of action, right?

He heard footsteps approaching, and immediately afterwards the room was flushed in light. M-21 squinted and turned his head as far as possible. It was the kitchen's light, a little later he saw Frankenstein coming out carrying a bowl and ... a towel? The man put the things on the living room table and sat down. Then he put both hands together and looked at M-21 urgently. The tiny werewolf shrank under that gaze.

"Before you leave the house so heedlessly, I told you that you have to eat something, right?" The scientist began with a barely hidden blame in his voice

M-21 snapped his ears angrily, or rather, he felt his ears do it. Of course he remembered this, but what was Frankenstein trying to say? What did it have to do with his present situation?

"You're almost starved, M-21."

Excuse me? He stared at Frankenstein. His first thought was that the man wanted to fool him, but he immediately rejected it. But could that really be? He had not eaten anything for a day and almost died of starvation? How miserably weak was he in this body? Even a normal human doesn't die of skipping 1 days meal!

Frankenstein and Raizel exchanged a glance. M-21 did not believed them. When Frankenstein closed both hands around him and raised him, he actually growled at the man. It didn't faze Frankenstein at all and therefore M-21 started to struggle in his arms, ignoring the pain emanating from his injuries.

He just wanted to be alone. Wasn't it enough that he was turned into such a figure, which was just showing him that he could hardly be a human being anymore? No, he was also unable to defend himself, not to mention defend his comrades. Instead, he was helpless and could not even be left alone for a few moments! He was dependent on the care of the others.

A slender hand softly covered his eyes and he felt like he was being dropped again on Raizel's lap. He growled again but it did not sound threatening, instead rather ... imploring, frightened? M-21 swallowed desperately, trying to suppress this unspeakable sound. His throat was tied and he was trembling.

He had not felt so miserable in a long while. Not since Tao and Takeo's lives were at stake after M-24... Mark had destroyed the lab so the two could not be treated

Raizel stroked him repeatedly, and oddly enough this reassured the tiny werewolf. The Noblesse was so close, his radiance and even the smell was having a soothing effect. Gradually, the whimpering faded, M-21 became quieter, but a bitter taste of his current situation remained in his mind.

"It is very much for you at the moment," said the Noblesse quietly "But it's all right, M-21"

No it was not. M-21 shook his head weakly. Nothing was right.

"Maybe," Frankenstein intermingled "If you accept that your comrades want to protect you too, it would be easier for you to understand. You do not have to be ashamed as you are at the moment, M-21. No one of us disrupts it. No one sees in you a burden, only you do. "

M-21 did not want to respond. For once it was advantageous that his body reflected his thoughts and emotions, since he barely wanted to voice that even if what Frankenstein said was right, it didn't change the fact that this form was anything but a liability.

"This is an exception, limited to the time until you get back on your two feets"

What was an exception? M-21 failed to suppress his surprised quiver as Frankenstein again picked him up from Raizel's lap and put him on the towel he had previously spread on his lap. The scientist had carefully picked and held him, but M-21 still felt the unpleasant stabbing in his leg. He could not strain it, and threatened to tip over to the side.

Frankenstein supported him with one hand, and with his other he reached for a few chopsticks. Now M-21 noticed that there was some meat in the bowl. Was Frankenstein planning to feed him? Was this what he had meant with the exception? With the chopsticks, Frankenstein took a piece of meat from the bowl and held it to his nose.

M-21 hesitated. Sure he needed food, he had experienced what would happen if he continued to refuse to eat. In addition, he was hungry, very hungry even if it was difficult for him to admit. But to literally eat out of Frankenstein's hand?

"There is no one here apart from us" the blonde commented patiently.

No one would see it, just these two and it saved him the humiliation of having to eat like an animal from a bowl. M-21 thought about it, while Frankenstein patiently held the chopsticks before his face. Then he opened his mouth and did the first bite. Frankenstein had done well to bring a towel.

-.-.-.-

After midnight, Raizel noticed his visitor. Frankenstein had gone down to his laboratory, not without brewing him a fresh cup of tea before. Presently, however, his attention was occupied by the small warm body on his lap. M-21 had fallen asleep again after eating. Little wonder, considering his condition a few hours before. Now he was recovering, at least physically.

A faint rustle was heard. When he looked up, his visitor was sitting as if he was always there. The long legs casually laid over each other and a hand placed on the armrest. His eyes, however, were on the little wolf in his lap too. Raizel suspects he had come through the balcony door, or the kitchen window.

"Muzaka"

"Raizel" The Werewolf Lord straightened his eyes now, thoughtfully.

"So the boy survived. I had actually doubted"

"He is tough"

"Amazingly tough for a human" Muzaka sounded tense and angry. His aura flickered dangerously just for a moment, before he regained control.

"Muzaka"

"Relax" His longtime friend showed him a thin grin. "A hundred years ago, I would have torn everything and everyone in the air, and perhaps destroyed some mountains. I find that I have made amazing progress. After all, I did not kill the pup at once."

The Noblesse moved his eyebrows almost imperceptibly. He did not liked the way his friend expressed it, but he kept the contradiction to himself. Muzaka understood what he meant. For both of them it was a surprise to see each other. None of them had expected to see the others again. Not to mention, Muzaka had probably thought it would do no good to visit him even if he knew about Raizel's survival. Too deep was his own shame, too deep the wounds from the past.

More surprising was the fact that Muzaka's warrior got aware of M-21 and informed their leader of his existence and the environment he lived in. This eventually made the Werewolf Lord look himself, and lo and behold he had stumbled upon Raizel as he sat on the sofa and drank tea.

In the end, they were both happy to see each other, even if there were still many unspoken words between them. But they had time. Raizel again devoted himself to M-21, who had become uneasy by Muzaka's brief outburst. M-21 had always reminded him of his old friend.

-.-.-.-

When the household gathered the next morning, they shared a relieved and amused look at their comrade, who slept on Raizel's lap. On request, Frankenstein confirmed that M-21's condition had improved and there was no danger. At least not for the time being.

Takeo, sitting next to Raizel looked down at M-21, who did not let himself be disturbed by the noises in the morning, and simply slept peacefully. A rare sight especially for M-21, or rather for all three of them. Trained habits weren't easy to put off.

"Have you thought about how he washes himself?"

The Sniper nearly dropped his breakfast in shock. It was Tao, of course it was Tao. No one else in the household would dare to lean over his shoulder and whisper in his ear. He knew such escapades by his comrade.

"Frankenstein washed him yesterday with a wet towel" he replied in the usual manner. Putting his cup on the table, he thought of how the scientist had carefully and expertly rubbed M-21's coat with a damp towel.

Why did Tao asked though? Surely he did not want to ...

"I'm not sure if M would be pleased about such an offer"

Tao groaned impatiently, biting his knuckles "He looks so soft!"

This was definitely Tao. Takeo shook his head.

-.-.-.-

M-21 was laying under the branches of a low bush in the garden and listening to the shouts from the open door. The sky was gradually turning pink, and he sighed softly. His leg was pounding incessantly, as he had again dashed down the porch steps. To his defense, he could say that he had escaped panicky into the garden as soon as the children entered the house. He liked the children, he really liked them - after all, he had let Shark hit him to protect them. But right now, he did not want to meet them.

His stomach tightened again from hunger. Grimly he wondered how long it would take until it collapsed again. Sure, Frankenstein had given him regular food since last night, but at the moment he was certainly distracted and M-21 did not want to disturb him, or risk the children discovering him.

So he lied there, listening and watching the sun as it slowly sank. His thoughts turned around what Frankenstein had said to him. Was it selfish to act like this? To give up the help of others? Probably, and yet he could not make friends with opposite idea. In the last few months, the feeling of being able to take care of himself had grown more and more. Not completely helpless, he had enough strength to protect what had become so important to him in such a short time.

But now all represented the opposite to him. Worse still, it was like a mirror had been shown to him about what he had given up for this apparent power, and when M-21 was honest with himself, he tormented more about his appearance than his helplessness. He was no longer a human being. The illusion had been torn. He already knew since a long time, yet he had stubbornly stuck with the idea that there was still something left …

"M-21?" Someone shouted halfway through the garden.

Takeo had stepped onto the porch and scanned the garden with his sharp eyes. M-21 did not move in the first moment, knowing that it was actually meaningless. Takeo would discover him sooner or later. So he only raised his head slightly. His comrade looked at him brightly and waved before he disappeared again.

Hu? What was that? M-21 wondered, and Takeo appeared again, this time with Tao. Both of them were carrying some items as they head for him. His nose twitched as the smelled food, and he felt discouraged as his tail wagged. Just a little bit, but still ...

He sighed heavily and rose after Tao spread a blanket and the two sat down, looking at him expectantly. A little paw shake - Frankenstein's mania for cleanliness had rubbed him off - then he stepped onto the blanket and sat down.

"If this is unpleasant for you ..." Takeo cautiously started and broke off.

M-21 shook his head. It was time for him to adapt to the circumstances. After all, they wanted to help him, without hurting his pride. And they were his comrades, if he did not trust them, then who could he trust?

"Hungry?"

M-21 nodded to confirm and opened his mouth. Tao gave a strange sound. One of those sounds that announced that he had nothing good in mind. M-21 perked up his ears, while Takeo looked unimpressed as he took chopsticks in his hand.

"I took away his mobile phone before and also the camera"

Oh very good.


	4. Puppy M-21 Part 3

**Note:** After three to four months, I finally keep my promise(sorry!). Last part of M-21 as puppy *sigh* I will miss the little furball.

PS: Do not worry. Even if it takes a while I will finish ALL my stories. Promise.

* * *

What? What? What?! What! What do you want?!

He wanted to scream. But instead of some powerful words, only a thin, high growling came from the throat. About the same tone which arise when a rubber duck is squeezed. His own anger did not even allowed him to guess, and the purpose of this anger and the purpose of this rage was accordingly impressed.

Not one bit.

Instead, this bastard tried to touch him again with his paw. By the way ... the paw from the bastard was almost as big as his head! M-21 growled - now he did not care how it sounded – at the nasty werewolf in front of him. Although he knew his name, he preferred to address him mentally with swear names. Because he got on his nerves, whenever they saw each other.

The brown mutt annoyed him already when he was on two legs. But atleast back then he could still express his resentment verbally.

The rest of the household, including the handful of werewolves who were visiting – as in, had let themselves in without permission and made themselves comfortable – observed the confrontation between M-21 and Kentas with more or less worried expressions. Tao even thought of taking M-21 and sitting on the sofa, but he did not want to embarrass his comrade.

"You know ..." Muzaka suddenly said, and looked at M-21 almost bored "That it would not hurt you to go a little bit into the game? It could help you to better navigate in this body."

Play?

M-21 snapped his ears and narrowed his eyes. The bastard wanted to play? Did he really looked like ... well, he probably looked that way. But just because his body reminded of a child, did not mean that he was a child or wanted to be treated like one.

The bastard should get his game.

Tao held his breath, M-21 had actually stood up and ran ahead of Kentas, in his usual uncertain little steps. The brown werewolf pointed his ears and followed him, deliberately much slower than he could have. That looked so damned cute.

Beside him Takeo moved uncertainly "I have a bad feeling" he whispered softly in Tao's ear "I mean ... M-21 and play catch?"

This comment was enough to make Tao's imaginary dream bubble burst and he broke out in cold sweat. Takeo was perfectly right. M-21 would never play catch. It took a lot of imagination to imagine the serious and dignified man running across a meadow to score a catch. So why did M-21 really ran?

BANG!

CRACK!

Urgh ... there was the answer. Tao almost did not dare to look. M-21 had maneuvered Kentas half under the crockery. The werewolf was stuck, and not only because of the cupboard under which his head was pinched. More because of the absolutely deadly look of Frankenstein, who through his gaze promised him very unpleasant things, if only one cup was broken.

M-21 sat no more than two steps away from Kentas and observed his work contentedly. Tao could swear that he was laughing, so wide were his lips withdrawn. Then he stood up, ignoring Kentas protest and walked towards the sofa. Before he jumped up to Raizel, his absolute favorite place in recent times, he threw Muzaka an icy look and hissed before pointedly turning his back on the werewolf.

The room was quiet. Not even Kentas dared to make a sound.

-.-.-.-

He had almost forgotten how persistent this mutt could be. Annoyed, he turned around again and growled. The bastard stopped and looked at him blinking. M-21 could swear he just wanted to make him tired, and unfortunately it was working.

With an annoyed snort, he turned again and trotted to the living room. Frankenstein had given him food a little while ago and as far as he knew, Raizel and the scientist had retired to their rooms. He did not want to disturb them or the rest of the household, all of whom have already left for their own spaces hours before. Even he himself was very tired now but ...

So far he had only been sleeping next to Raizel, a place where he always felt safe. But Raizel was now in his own room, and M-21 did not want to disrupt his privacy. It was rare for the Noblesse to retreat and if he had, there must be a good reason.

All others were already asleep …

M-21 turned around the corner and stopped. As soon as he could talk again, he would ask Frankenstein how it came about that a heap of wolves was lying in his living room. Seriously, one might think the heap had no other place to sleep.

The usual suspects, as well as some more he had not seen before, lied scattered all around. Even under the table. Muzaka had again claimed the best place for himself and was sleeping on the couch, the red wolf slept next to him with her back against the cushion and at the end of the sofa two more had somehow managed to find space.

Only the area where M-21 normally slept was still empty. Probably because it was Raizel's place.

The bastard Kentas chose the moment to jump right over him to land at the opposite side. M-21 suppressed another growl. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of making everyone aware of his presence, and only watched as the mutt was joined by another grey brown wolf. What was her name Lunar? Lunark? No matter.

As quietly as possible, M-21 went to his sleeping place and rolled himself together. With tapered ears, he listened to the werewolves breathing and waited for sleep to come. But gloomy thoughts kept him awake and left him no rest as hours passed on. Every now and then he nodded, only to be frightened by some horror picture. Finally he gave up.

So he jumped down from the couch, and stood for a moment undecided. Where? He decided to go to the garden ... but he was supposed to get the door open. Minutes later, it turned out that he could not manage it.

Strangely dejected he sat before the door. M-21 did not want to go back, but he could not stay here. At the same time he could not go to his room, because he could not get up the stairs. So he sat in the dark in front of the door and did not know what to do. His mind darkened even more.

There were footsteps from the living room. M-21 almost expected to see the bastard Kentas, but it was not him. It was the red wolf heading fast for him and she stopped in front of him. M-21 flicked uncertainly with his ears. The wolf bent down and took a long time to stare him closely. M-21 blinked and could not help but answer her look directly, although he had no idea what she wanted from him.

Then the wolf let out a strange whine. Before M-21 understood why, she had snapped at him and lifted him up. As once before, he curled up automatically. He was very sure that the protest, which just came out of his throat, was more than clear. But the wolf ignored him.

What was that? Where… Urgh.

Suddenly everything was full of fur and he felt strangely pinched. On one hand was his 'kidnapper' and on the other was ... white fur. M-21 sniffed uncertain and winced, because he knew this smell by heart. As if to confirm, he heard a loud rumbling beside him. Muzaka seemed to be surprised, or angered, or a mixture of all that. He had turned his massive skull to see him.

M-21 wanted to instinctively duck and become small, but he resisted it. After all, he had not voluntarily sat here. Pushing his own fear down, he growled back.

Muzaka narrowed his eyes and looked at him for some time, as the red wolf had done. Then he turned his head a bit above, and M-21 realized that he was staring across him to the red wolf. M-21's neck fur stood on, but it happened nothing. Muzaka turned his head away again, and the red wolf too laid down. M-21 remained insecure, sitting between the two parties, with the bad feeling that he had just missed something important. Perhaps it would be wiser to leave simply.

He hesitantly tested his surroundings, sat down, stood up, sat down again. A familiar itching was already making itself known at certain body positions. It was not unpleasant, and from Frankenstein he knew that it had to do with the aura of the werewolves which affected them mutually and accelerated his healing.

A sudden a big paw pressed down towards him. When he looked up he met the stern look of the red wolf, who had left her paw dangling in the air towards him. Why was he feeling like a naughty kid who was just scolded? Not to mention, the effect was not lacking. Without realizing his head had sank slowly, as well as his eyes.

This situation not even so bad. It was soft, warm ... pleasant and he was no longer alone. With a slight sigh he decided to surrender to his fate and at least to enjoy it a bit.

-.-.-.-

The next day, the sun was just up, Frankenstein entered the living room and froze at the same sight M-21 had before. Inhaling deeply, he massaged his forehead and recalled all the wonderful moments with his master.

"If you want to move in here with your people Muzaka, then you just need to say it," he remarked pointedly and opened the blinds to let light into the room. Behind him a protest of whine and whimper raised.

Ah, it had rained. So that's why Muzaka and his people were here. Werewolves were certainly not afraid of water, but if left with a choice to sleep outside in the rain or sleep under a roof they'd prefer the later. And now, everywhere the eye could see there was fur. Frankenstein shuddered at the sight. He will have to instruct one of the children to clean, _thoroughly_.

In his usual routine, he switched on all the devices, and prepared the breakfast. A few minutes later, he could feel the approach of his master. The Noblesse also stood still for a second, taking in the situation before he went on to his place. Frankenstein could feel the surprise of his master and watched as two werewolves cleared the way for him.

If Muzaka's people stayed here any longer, it would certainly surprise the others in the household as well. Speaking of the others, he should give M-21 breakfast before they woke. But where was M-21? He had not come to the living room, nor was he with his master. He might have stayed with Tao.

He turned around to look for the young werewolf on the upper floor, but his master held him with a glace. With something like a smile, he pointed at Muzaka. At first, Frankenstein did not know what he meant. Then he saw a very small patch of gray fur, a few shades darker than that of Muzaka. on the sofa. On closer inspection, he noticed the patch was M-21. The boy was almost difficult to see, as he was attached so firmly with Miss Garda that only his back and a part of the ear was visible.

Well, he could certainly give M-21 his food later.

-.-.-.-

Kick the bucket! Die! You miserable ... with a 'vicious' sound he clasped his enemy with both paws - as far as it was possible - and bit into him. His opponent flinched, tried to free himself, and the mini werewolf buried his teeth in even more firmly. This time he had gone too far, he would not hold back any longer. He would find his weak spot!

He did not care HOW IT LOOKED LIKE!

So M-21 ignored the oppressed laughter of almost everyone who was present, watching the puppy get caught up in Kenta's paw and not wanting to let go even though Kentas had already dragged him over half of the living room floor. The Werewolf had actually managed to annoy M-21 so much that he did not care what or how he looked like anymore.

Kentas looked like he was suffering, but only minimally. With an almost sunny temper, he dragged M-21 as he hobbled over to a heap of other werewolves and dropped to the ground next to Lunark. The whole stack, four different werewolves, stared with pointed ears to the small, growling pile of fur that hung on Kentas. And they stared ... and stared and stared.

"Well, M-21 has a very nice perseverance," Tao said, laughing embarrassed. He did not get rid of the feeling that he had to explain it to the werewolves. Especially since the first of them had already slanted their heads.

Regis wrinkled his nose "He's stubborn, that's all. If a little ... disgraceful" with these words he observed M-21. But not even that made him move away from Kentas. But the next words Frankenstein spoke did.

"He is filthy"

M-21 heard it and at first he wanted to ignore it like everything else, but Frankenstein continued "A bath would be appropriate."

A bath ... Pictures of water rose in his head. Warm water ... sponge ... foam ... a lot of foam ... pink foam? Towels ... Hair dryer ...

With a stifled panic sound, M-21 loosened his grip. Kentas raised his head anxiously and looked around, trying to find out what was making this ... hybrid puppy so panicky. He had no idea of M-21's fear, which was something along the line of:

I do not want to be ... more FLUFFY!

Frankenstein came toward him, arms stretched... and M-21 was gone. He had fled quickly under the sofa where Raizel was sitting when he saw the man coming toward him. Muzaka saw his friend perplexed, although probably no one except him noticed. It was hardly visible, but Raizel's eyes grew a little bigger and he put the cup down a little too strong.

"M-21" Frankenstein sounded strict ... and irritated "Would you have the goodness ..."

The darkspear master did not complete his question. There was a short, sharp barking under the sofa, that despite the general surprise that M-21 was making such a sound, sounded clearly like a 'NO'. Tao and Takeo looked carefully at Frankenstein whose facial muscles were twitching again unhealthily and a threatening aura was forming around him.

Under the sofa M-21 squealed in panic.

-.-.-.-

Mocking and gloomy, M-21 looks at his reflection in the mirror. His escape from Frankenstein had found an unspectacular end. Then it happened, and half an hour later he was sitting in front of the mirror and his worst fears had come true. If his appearance could previously be described as fluffy, he was now a DAMNED FUR BALL!

He growled frustrated and raised his ears, but ... what _was_ that? He could not see his ears any more!

Fuck

M-21 simply fell to the ground. Exactly where he stood. Even Kentas - who decided to push him with his paw over the floor - was ignored. He would not move from the place as long as his fur was so ... fluffy! At the same time, he ignored the fact that Kentas was sweeping him along like a mop.

-.-.-.-

Takeo looked at his comrade pitifully. Gradually he understood why M-21 had tried to weasel himself out of the bath. If he compared the previous version with the result afterwards, then M-21 actually had more similarity with a small pillow on four legs than with a wolf. Takeo even suspected that Frankenstein had deliberately blow-dried him, after he was made to chase M-21 for half an hour through the living room.

Beside him, Seira gave a low humming sound, and played with a brush in her hand that she had taken from her room a few minutes ago. Takeo nodded to her and stood up, saved M-21 from Kentas and returned to the sofa. M-21 did not make a sound, he seemed to have surrendered to his fate, or he was still in shock.

Takeo put M-21 between Seira and himself. The Noble held the brush in front of his nose. M-21 ears twitched, and he nodded clearly, closing his eyes, letting Seira brush his fur.

Seira went on carefully and very meticulous. Every inch, except a few piquant spots, were brushed until the coat was smooth again. Takeo watched Seira smile slightly as M-21 touched her hand and returned the favor by letting her gently crawl him.

-.-.-.-

Tao almost stumbled when something pulled on his pants as he was about to climb the stairs. He looked down at M-21 who had let loose his pants and was staring at him expectantly.

"You want to go upstairs?"

M-21 nodded and Tao could not help but grin with joy. Since M's transformation, he had wanted nothing more than to take his comrade in the arm. M-21 looked so damn cuddly and Tao loved to cuddle. But M-21 did not allow it before. With caution, he reached for M-21 and lifted him up into his arms.

He was so soft! Tao wanted to cradle and caress him! But he could not ... M-21 could bite him and never let him lift again. He had to stand back.

Upstairs, the hacker wanted to set down M, but M-21 growled. So Tao went to M's room, but M-21 growled again! He stood helplessly in the hallway.

"Not that I want to complain, but where do you want to go?"

M-21 did not answer, of course not. But he cuddled into his arms and even put his head on his forearm! Tao did not dare to hope, he couldn't believe his good luck. He carried M-21 to his room - he really wanted to work - but he could not let this opportunity go! From his arm, M-21 jumped on his bed and sat next to his head pillow.

Tao laid down and immediately M-21 came closer and rolled down at his side. Tao nibbled at his lower lip and held out his hand slowly, expecting M-21 to bite him at any moment, but he could not help it. Slowly and carefully, he caressed M-21 over his coat. Nothing happened. On the contrary, M-21 clung to his hand and turned his head to show the spots. The hacker decided that this would truly be the best night since M-21 had transformed.

Tao did not know that M-21 had a similar idea. He was very pleased with himself, to have prevented Tao from working too much.

-.-.-.-

Somethings had to end when they were good. Just as he had become accustomed to his body, just as he had begun to seek contact with his comrades, just as he began to enjoy strokes … and just as he was about chew off Kenta's ear - literally - it happened.

He was clinging to Kentas head again, chewing his ear out of sheer lust for vengeance when a sharp pain shot through his lungs. Suddenly he could no longer breathe, not see anything, could no longer hold on, and climbed helplessly over Kentas back to the ground. He lied there gasping frantically. The pain subsided to a dull throb.

Kentas appeared before his field of vision. M-21 shuddered and stood up slowly. Something was wrong, this feeling of premonition, these pains were all too familiar.

The conversations were silenced. They all stared at him and M-21 did not know what to do. Cautiously, he took a few steps before this paralyzing pain rekindled. He wasn't able to help a painful sound from escaping, and fell over again. A familiar heat crawled into his bones, which he knew would become much stronger.

It was Frankenstein who lifted him up and brought him up to his room. The next minutes were a blur to M-21. All his attention was devoted to his body and the increasing pain in his bones, which was becoming unbearable.

At first he tried somehow to gain control of his transformation, but the more time elapsed, the less he managed to perceive anything but the pain. Then he felt like his bones began to shift and with relief he realized that it was coming to an end.

-.-.-.-

When he opened his eyes again, he first saw Frankenstein, who was looking at him with well-concealed anxiety. M-21 squinted, took a deep breath, and raised his arm to look at him.

He had a hand, not a paw. Relieved, he breathed out.

"How do you feel?"

"Hrm" murmured M-21, excited to hear his own voice again "Tired"

"Do you still feel pain?"

M-21 shook his head and dropped his arm again. Beside him came an indignant sound.

Oh ... no ...

He took the trouble to turn his head, although he could imagine who had made this sound. Especially as he suddenly became aware that his head pillow breathed. Kentas ... of course ... what else did he expect?

"You have nothing better to do, do you?"


	5. Exchanged Roles Part 2

**Note:** I just feel pretty good! Haha! I'm writing a lot ^^ and will soon bring further chapters :P But first have fun with this one! Therer will be two more of this AU at least.

* * *

The days after M-21's arrival were tough and slow. M-24 spent almost all of his time in the lab, standing next to the tank where his comrade slept. Frankenstein had generously exempted him from work and kept him company most of the time. M-21's condition fluctuated alarmingly and Frankenstein did not want to leave him unattended for long.

They spent several days in the lab. Raizel usually came at night, sometimes accompanied by Tao, Takeo, Seira or Regis, and sat on his chair. There he was provided with tea and biscuits while the others joined him. Through his comrades M-24 learned all the news about the school, the children - who complained about not being able to visit Raizel from a few days - or the mischief which Tao had driven again.

It was good to hear all these updates. Especially since M-21 only made creeping progress, it nearly consumed him with worry. If only his old comrade would move at least a bit ... but not even that. Even when M-24 tried to hear his comrades thoughts, all he could sense was blur. As if his thoughts were also shielded by the thick glass of the tank in front of him. Afterall, M-24 was and will remain a copy of a Noble, and will never develop abilities outstanding enough to break through someone's closed thoughts- at least he did not believe it.

Nevertheless, his powers had grown more and more with him. He could tell if the people around him were okay or not. He was able to exert limited influence on their emotions and in normal human even on the thoughts. Not that he really would do that. In fights it was useful to briefly confuse the opponent but in everyday life he did not try to get too close to anyone.

So now when he could not feel anything from M-21, it did not make him feel better. Strange how quickly he had relied on his abilities. As if they had always been part of him.

-.-.-.-

The feeling of awakening was familiar to him, with a battered body and a breathing mask over his face. In his ears a slight noise and the throbbing of his own heartbeat. There was also a well-known pain in his head, filled with confused pictures of recent events without being able to remember.

He remembered Yuri - hard to forget such a face - and this dirty mission where Crombel had sent him as a watchdog. There he had discovered those two ... yes, the former DA-5 members who Yuri had tracked down.

They had told him about M-24 and he had to rescue him.

Against his orders.

Against Dr. Crombel's command.

 _"This is your last chance to prove useful."_

That had been Crombel's words. They rang in him and he writhed in fear, certain that he had finally failed in Crombel's eyes. He knew ... no, he only knew what Crombel would do to him now, from what he had already done to him.

Panic laced his throat and his chest seemed suddenly too tight for his heart and lungs. His nails scraped glass, shouting that he was once again in a tank, trapped again. His panic increased in sheer frenzy. Like a cornered animal, he tried to escape. His claws repeatedly scratching the glass.

-.-.-.-

Half-eared, M-24 heard Frankenstein talking to Tao and Takeo about their training schedule while the biscuit machines whirred in the background. They had dropped their actual plan to go on an island for Frankenstein to train them. Frankenstein could not leave M-21 alone in his present state. So one of them had gone over to take one of the shielded, underground training rooms.

He would not like to move from this place anytime soon. He just wanted to stand there and wait for the M-21 to give any sign of life. Out of the corner of his eye, M-24 saw Raizel look up and point to the tank. The next moment Frankenstein was at his side and both looked at M-21 point-blank. Frankenstein turned to his equipment.

"Something's wrong?"

Raizel put down his cup. "He's waking up."

Raizel's soft sentence was not even heard fully because all the devices alarms rose up in union. The heart monitor gained an all-mighty speed and M-24 saw his mate writhing in the tank. The ensuing sound of something sharp on glass caused him brief panic. M-21 had tried to break free, fortunately without success. The discs of the tank were thick and sturdy. M-21 claws had left only four parallel strokes on it.

Next to him, M-24 heard Frankenstein take a deep breath. Not good, not good at all. Should M-21 break the tank, this would turn into an underwater lab in seconds. Not to mention Raizel was standing right next and would be the first to be showered in everything! Frankenstein had an angelic patience when it came to patients. But a patient who bathed his beloved master?

M-24 decided that it was not worth trying.

"Uh Boss ..." Tao ventured to say something as M-21 gripped his head and turned. The first IV needles had come loose from his arms and fresh blood was clouding the clear water in red stripes.

-.-.-.-

M-21 turned with all his remaining strength, trying to free himself from this prison. At the edge he noticed the burning in his arms from the self-inflicted wounds of the IV needles. A small, quiet part of him was surprised that he was unhurt otherwise. Crombel had not been gentle with him in the past, even if he had only dared to resist a little.

 **Stop it!**

What? His movements flagged. That voice ... he knew him, or was he just imagining it?

 **M-21!**

He froze. Threw his head back and forth trying to hear better. But he only heard the muffled noise bubbling the water and his own rough breaths. This voice did not come from outside. It came from his own head and was so painfully familiar ... Did he imagine it? Could it be that he was losing his mind?

His headache seemed to increase. He pulled his legs up and was surprised to feel a wall at his back. The tank was smaller than expected. Supporting himself with his back and legs, he huddled in the water. In this position, the pain and dizziness could be endured.

This was a foul. To hear M-24's voice while ... now it was too late. He had missed any chance of escape. And for what? To listen to an imaginary voice in his head! Now there was no way to escape. He was at Crombel's mercy. And this time, it seemed like he was going to lose his mind for good.

 **M-21, you must stop this!**

Shut up! Go away! M-21 scolded mentally. Believing his friend's voice made him feel more tortured than a scalpel in his flesh. Literally. Like a rusty nail that was forcibly struck in his skull. Hopefully, Crombel would get him out soon. Just for the fact that this bastard played with his thoughts, he wanted to at least try to tear his throat out.

 **Open your eyes** , M-24 voice pleaded in his head.

Why? What would that bring him? He knew where he was even without seeing it. He did not want to see Crombel's sneer. He refuse to listen to this fake and pushed the voice away from him inwardly, locking it out. For a moment M-21 felt something like sadness. But it was fleeting as if it did not come from him.

-.-.-.-

"M-24!?" Tao supported him on one side, Takeo on the other. M-24 could not say exactly what had happened. He had been anxious to calm M-21 before he could seriously hurt himself. Hard to say if he had succeeded. Never before had he touched a soul that was like a slippery fish and a wild beast at once. And before he really understood what was happening, he was completely exhausted.

"It's nothing ..." he tried to calm the two. For this he earned an incredulous look of the two men who then maneuvered him wordlessly in a chair. Raizel continued to stand in his place like a silent guard, quietly looking at him.

"What happened? You suddenly became white."

M-24 shook his head. He did not know how to explain it.

"You tried to talk to M-21." Frankenstein changed some switches. His sentence was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, but it didn't help. He could not hear me."

M-24's eye wandered back to M-21's crumpled shape. It looked too odd how he hung in the tank. With his back pressed against the back wall, he held himself in the position with his legs drawn, staggering back and forth, his head in his hands. It was clear that he was in pain. M-24's heart almost broke at this sight. That's how he had experienced M-21 a few times. That was before the time his partner learned to hide his emotions.

"He could hear you," Raizel informed them, an apologetic swing in his voice, "Do not try again."

"But ... if he could hear me...?" M-24 asked. If his mate could hear him, there was a chance to reassure him, to assure him that he was safe.

"It pains him when your soul tries to touch his."

M-24 swallowed, his mouth suddenly dust-dry, "I hurt him?" He whispered stunned. Was he going to force his comrades to do something? Mind-Controlling?

"The reason that M-21 even heard you may be in your past. You mentioned that you have often trained. Your souls are familiar." Frankenstein's voice was gentle and compassionate. M-24 nodded weakly.

Frankenstein turned to Seira and Regis standing in the background. "The same applies to you two as well. Do not try to contact M-21's soul. Miss Seira's abilities may have been good enough for that, but M-21's condition is very fragile. I don't want to take any risks."

The two nobles nodded. Regis clearly more irritated than Seira.

"Is it because I ... have gotten stronger?" M-24 was just choking on the phrase 'mutated further'. Frankenstein had put a lot of emphasis on explaining that his growing powers were due to Raizel's awakening and his body was now stable. M-24 believed him and yet there was always a rest of doubt. It was Crombel who had modified him.

"Your soul," Frankenstein cautiously formulated, "has grown with your abilities. It can no longer be compared to a human soul." The men noticed the look in M-24's eyes. "Do not get it wrong. Your soul will always be that of a human in its origin, but it will change outward. And that's exactly how it is with M-21, only more complicated." Frankenstein adjusted his glasses with his typically closed expression, then turned back to the tank and his master.

"Tao, Takeo, please set the right tank. I'll tell you which compilation I need."

"Understod Boss." Tao saluted. Takeo stayed quiet and went to work immediately. M-24 remained uncertain about what he should do. He was still feeling very tired and would probably collapse as soon as he tried to get up. He was not eager for a telling-off. He watched as Raizel put a hand on the glass and looked up at M-21. He remained in this position for what felt like eternity, while a new tank was prepared and Frankenstein arranged his instruments.

Another ugly sound was heard as M-21 began to writhe like a snake in the tank, leaving more deep scratches in the glass. M-24 saw Raizel's eyes start to glow softly and his aura spread. M-21 shuddered and relaxed gradually, his cramped attitude dissipated.

"Quick now," Frankenstein lowered the tank, "Takeo help me lift him out of the tank. Tao brings a few towels, M-24."

"All right." M-24 got up from his chair, glad that his legs were not shaking so much anymore. Now M-21 need to be cared for and reassured as quickly as possible.

-.-.-.-

His lungs scratched uncomfortably as soon as he made the first breath without a mask. He was pulled out of the water like a lifeless doll. He really wanted to fight back, fight against it but he could not. His limbs did not obey him, even his mind seemed clouded, as if he was far away from his body. He was wrapped in something and laid on his back. According to his judgement, probably a metal bar.

"Master," he heard a voice beside his right ear. It sounded strangely familiar, but for some reason did not arouse any pleasant feelings in him. Funny ... as if scientist's voices would ever evoke pleasant feelings.

The feeling suddenly returned to his limbs. He tried to fight as if possessed, but found himself held on with an iron grip. He hissed angrily and growled, surprised that it actually worked. His throat burned like hell, but he could hear his voice.

"M-21." now sighed a clearly known voice directly over his head. M-21 froze and tried to listen. Not far away, someone laughed nervously.

"Atleast he is now awake, although that did not sound very friendly."

"Tao be quiet."

Tao? Wait ... the Tao? The one he had to liberate with a kick because he did not want to move from the spot? One hand stroked his eyelids and water flowed down his face. M-21 automatically flinched, feeling his head held by a pair of big, rough hands.

"He should try to open his eyes," the familiar, frightening voice said, adding mutteringly "Before he breaks anything else."

"M-21?"

That was M-24's voice! And this time it was coming from outside his head. He narrowed his eyes, opened them a little and tried to see. At first everything was blurred and so bright it almost hurt. He had to blink hard until the contours began to solidify and finally let the image of M-24's face appear, which hovered above him. His old companion smiled in relief as he looked at him.

"So we meet again, hu?" the old familiar grin appeared on the broad face.

M-21 began to tremble and gasp. All the accumulated tension and anxiety fell away from him. He was not caught again and taken back to the lab, it was not Crombel standing next to him pulling the last needles from his arm. More importantly, he could no longer feel the damned band around his neck. Without the band, it would not happen anymore.

-.-.-.-

M-24 nearly died of fear as M-21 began hyperventilating. Suddenly M-21 was ice-cold, his lips bloodless and he trembled and twitched like crazy. Frankenstein responded immediately and put electrons on M-21's chest.

"What happened?" M-24 demanded, knowing he was not worried about what to do next with Frankenstein here. By now, M-21 had closed his eyes, but his eyelids fluttered uneasily.

"Cell degeneration."

Frankenstein's answer sounded like a crushing verdict against Crombel. The apathy in his voice literally tripped out. "Experiments that have followed too much and too fast. M-21's metabolism and circulation break down has reached extreme levels." The scientist rubbed the towel in rhythmic circles over M-21 skin to stimulate blood flow. "Takeo, the oxygen! He must go back to the tank immediately."

"We should not have gotten him out," whispered M-24, helping Frankenstein set up the new IV needles to supply M-21 with medication and nutrients. Surprisingly, it was Raizel who answered him.

"He will sleep peacefully. He knows that you are near him and that gives him security."


	6. Exchanged Roles Part 3

**Note:** If you are reading this I am on vacation! *eat some exotic fruit* Well, we are slowly getting closer to the end of this AU *ahhh* I am happy about that too. There are four different versions of the third chapter. I was really scared to never get it ready ^^

* * *

As predicted by Raizel, M-21 slept peacefully in his tank. Sometimes, when M-24 spoke to him, he started to smile. Anyway, M-24 felt that way. Everyone else described it as more of a smirk. So M-24 got used to talking to his old comrade. According to Raizel, M-21 heard his voice and it reassured him, though he could not understand words.

Oddly enough, Tao picked up his habit and it was not long before M-24 caught him sitting in his camping chair next to M-21's tank, chatting cheerfully about an application-independent Card Terminal Application Programming Interface for smart card applications. The name alone was enough to cause headaches in M-24. Technical innovations were practical, but there were limits to his personal interests.

M-24 wanted to pull Tao away from the tank at first, but then changed his mind. M-21 was sleeping and would not understand Tao's words anyway. He concluded that Tao's verbiage has not resulted in any unbearable headache. But M-21 would hear his voice. Perhaps it would be something like a first step that would help M-21 get used to the people he would live with under one roof from now on.

Since M-21 - according Frankenstein - was making good progress and yet he would be sleeping in the tank for a few weeks, M-24 was much occupied. As previously mentioned, they had given up their original plan to train on an island because M-21's condition required constant monitoring. Now instead of being hounded on bare earth by Frankenstein, they were being hounded within four walls. This increased the panic factor even more.

-.-.-.-

Frankenstein leafed through M-21 test results. Judging by his expression, the man was pleased with what he saw. He muttered to himself and nodded here and there once. Then he suddenly turned around and caught sight of Regis.

The young Nobles could not prevent his flinch. Frankenstein wore the grin on his face. The grin that tells every enemy with a touch of intelligence and the will to survive that he only had a few seconds left to breathe.

"Regis, I have to talk to Gajutel."

Regis initial, ill-concealed fear shifted to the unexplained confusion that everyone felt at these words. Everyone except Raizel. The Noblesse exchanged a long look with his Bonded and then nodded venerably.

-.-.-.-

Calling a clan leader turned out to be a stroke of luck in retrospect. They were attacked, at two points at the same time. The Union came to the KSK with a plan and set about destroying their environment piece by piece. With that, they probably intended to elicit the rebels of their last problems. They succeeded very well, but the Union had probably expected less with Raizel, Frankenstein and three clan leaders.

At the same time, Crombel took advantage of the distraction, sending his lackeys around the school to take the children as hostage. M-24 and his comrades went to the school and none of them were there to protect the house. Despite all her security precautions, Crombel had managed to track them down to M-21.

When Yuri mocked them, they all got ice cold. The enemy in their home? The place that was so important, to not only Raizel but also Tao, Takeo and M-24 . A sanctuary that gave them the security they needed so much.

Yuri enjoyed the obvious horror, because it spurred him on to another sentence that particularly hit M-24 hard: "Crombel just wants what belongs to him." the greasy man bowed awkwardly to M-24, "I hope that your partner has recovered well? He will need it." The sentence made Yuri laugh until the moment Rael appeared. M-24 left the young Noble the responsibility and took the moment to rush home.

-.-.-.-

Rael had helped them to take the children to the lab, but something seemed to have gone wrong at home. M-24 had intercepted and sent them to the replacement lab, one floor down. But now the children were supplied. Raizel, Boss and the other Nobles had returned. Now it was time to see after M-24 and of course, after M-21.

"M-24?!" Tao slipped around the corner. He had only a short time to catch a glimpse of the blood on the ground and M-24 who stood in front of M-21, before Frankenstein had gotten to them and pulled Tao behind him. There was an eerie silence in the room. Scary enough that Tao shut up and voluntarily backed away to the wall.

The laboratory was partially destroyed. The tank was shattered and its contents leaked to the ground. Not far away from the tank, a motionless body laid stained with blood. Most of all, however, M-21 mesmerized him. The man stood diagonally to them. His body also showed traces of blood. However, Tao could not detect any injuries from his current position.

Opposite him, M-24 was standing and speaking reassuringly to his old partner but there was no indication that he heard him. M-21 just stood there, letting his arms hang down his head. The now really long gray hair covered his whole face. A hose was still hanging from his arm.

"Tao, leave."

The Boss's voice sounded strangely loud even though he had spoken very quietly. Tao blinked and was about to retreat discreetly when M-21 turned his head and looked at him. In his eyes, a white-blue fire seemed to glow, strange stripes ran across his cheeks, and as M-21 raised his lip a little, one could clearly see the impressive fangs.

"I'm already gone." squeaked Tao.

-.-.-.-

M-21 was sleeping again. M-24 had come to the lab with him in his arms, and laid him on one of the free couches. It turned out he had been injured, but his wounds were already healed. The body in the lab was one of Crombel's henchmen. He had tried to steal Frankenstein's data, which had turned up after a brief search in the clothes.

From what they suspected, the agent had broken into the lab and ravaged it trying to steal the data. Then he had tried to take M-21 and died. Pretty fast. M-21 had ripped his throat out.

"Frankenstein," noticed Gejutel after he had patterned the sleeping M-21 in detail and listened to what Tao had told his comrades about his strange behavior, "Now every race is represented."

Frankenstein sighed. The older Nobles raised an eyebrow. "Are you not pleased with this? This must spur your curiosity "

"Shut up Gejutel"

-.-.-.-

M-24 tried to focus on his reading. The mood in the house was generally depressed. The incident between Rai and the Union-Elder, the abduction and poisoning of the children, the damaged school and last but not the least, Crombel's attempt to kidnap M-21 again. The big man gave a long stretched sigh. Since he had started to get stronger, he had become more and more emphatic. That's why he knew exactly when Rai, Frankenstein or someone else was not feeling well.

It was hard to shake off so many negative emotions and focus on the positive aspects of their lives.

A movement at his side tore him out of his thoughts.

M-21 had turned around. M-24 could now see his face and immediately reached out his hand to pacify him, patting his head as he had always done before.

M-21 was now stable enough to rest outside the tank. Nevertheless, M-24 could not lose the feeling that Frankenstein didn't want to risk losing another tank to M-21. To be fair, the last one was probably more on Crombel's agent.

M-21 growled softly like a furious dog. A very small, angry dog. His energy wavered and trembled before it slowly withdrew. M-24 precautionarily left his hand where it was and spoke in a low voice to his comrades until he was sleeping calmly again.

This energy, it was completely unknown to him. Why? By now he had experienced a broad segment of auras and energy from Nobles, humans, and modified humans for comparison. Why did M-21 not fit into any of these patterns? And why was it impossible for him to read his mood?

To face his old comrade, while he was completely out of his mind without even knowing what was going on with him, is not a pleasant experience. Raizel had calmed him down and Frankenstein later praised his gentle attending to M-21, trying to reassure him. According to the two, M-21 had been able to hear him and recognize him. That is why he had not attacked Tao or rest of the household.

He should be able to be satisfied with that. Although he would have preferred to contact M-21 on an emotional level. M-21's inexplicable behavior had made M-24 restless. It was like seeing M-21 through a thick wall of ice. Just a schematic of a living being, of the person who was like a little brother. Was it because of what Crombel had done? Had he lost that soulful connection with his comrade now?

M-24 prayed that M-21 would be normal when he awakes.

-.-.-.-

As if he reappeared from deep waters. Almost reluctantly. His mind was drowsy and he would love to cuddle up in the pleasant warmth and continue his sleep. M-21 moaned softly. Not out of pain, but more in protest. He hid his face again in the strange, soft thing that smelled so pleasant to protect his eyes from the annoying brightness.

Next to him, someone chuckled, amused. As M-21 made preparations to pull the fabric over his head, which was probably his blanket, the chuckle turned into soft laughter. It was annoying and he immediately knew what would follow. As if to confirm, someone knocked him gently on the head. When it did not work, he nudged his forehead and then tugged at his ear.

"Stop ..." M-21 muttered, half-heartedly waving his hand in the direction of where the hand came from.

"Realy, I am glad that you feel better."

"M-24 ..." he opened his eyes. No cheap hotel or any abandoned building where they sought shelter. Instead, a clean little room with large windows, from which light fell directly onto the bed. Directly above his head, on the wall, hung a calendar with a giant puppy image. Puppies ...

He blinked hard.

His comrade leaned over him, blocking his view of the puppy calendar.

"M-21? Something wrong?"

"Puppies ... there were dogs."

"Yes, I got the calendar from Sui."

From whom? M-21's thoughts started to work. He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "We ... we are not in the Union anymore, are we?"

"No," M-24 shook his head, "It's been several weeks since we freed you from Crombel."

M-21 shuddered and tensed involuntarily. Now that it was mentioned, he remembered what had happened. What Crombel had done to him. The man had been so fascinated by his claws. After he was finished with him, they only vaguely resembled his initially transformed nails. He had developed into something monstrous under Crombel's hands. So many experiments, operations and concoctions until he was unable to remember. The pain and the feeling of being completely leached were all that was left behind.

He had turned into a beast at the push of a button, with no control and no way to defend himself or even remember. The collar ... his voice. M-21 reached for his neck, wincing in surprise as his fingers touched smooth, warm skin.

It was gone. The damned thing was gone.

M-21 knew that the experience should really affect him a lot more. He should not just lie here in a strange bed and feel so safe.

A touch on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. M-24 frowned and squeezed carefully, as if to confirm that he was there. They stayed like this for some time. Until the moment M-24 began to recite what had happened to him after M-21 went to get his medication, but did not return. And M-21 just listened to him.

-.-.-.-

At the same time, the rest of the household was sitting in the living room, drinking tea and busying themselves with the little things that needed to be done. For example thinking about repairing the school as soon as possible. To their credit, the modified people tried not to break out into sweat that often when the Nobles had a strange conversation among themselves or when Frankenstein decided to revive his old friendship with Regis's grandfather.

At some point during this evening, Tao stopped in the middle of his mind braining for the school and looked over at Takeo. The sniper seemed to be lost in thought and Tao had to wave his hand in front of his face to grab his attention.

"It's too easy," said Takeo, readily and unsolicited. His eyes flicked over to Tao.

"You mean M-21?"

"All the trouble, traps and manipulation by Crombel. Now M-21 is here talking to M-24. Just like that…" Takeo struggled for words "I'm worried. What if M-21 is a bait? What if he was manipulated?"

They exchanged a look. This theory was not that unlikely. Crombel had been trying to fool M-24 in the past. The thought that he used M-21 to finally reach his goal was not at all outlandish. If that was the case, then M-21 was an enemy moving in their midst.

"Maybe we are judging too fast," Takeo ran his long hair and sighed. "After all, we do not know anything." It was obviously unpleasant for him to judge a person he seemed to know so well. Of course, they only knew M-24 stories and yet there was such a comradely feeling for M-21. Strong enough to make them talk to him even when he slept.

"I know someone who can tell us more ... Boss!" Tao turned to Frankenstein with a beaming smile. Like an entertainer greeting a new star guest on his show. Frankenstein smashed Tao's beaming smile with the more practiced ease of a man who was used to throwing people to the ground.

"M-21's condition is privy to only him and M-24."

Tao's grin faded and he shrank beneath Frankenstein's gaze. "But M-24 ..."

"We are worried," Takeo objected carefully. "What if M-21 was manipulated by Crombel?"

"He was."

"And that's why we need to know ... wait, he was?"

Frankenstein sighed and put his hands on each other. "Crombel's experiments have damaged M-21's memory: short-term memory, and more. He drove his body to autonomously erase neuronal connections in the brain to make it easier to manipulate him."

They sat there petrified. No memories, or even more dangerous: memories that were scattered. This meant no security and therefore no trust.

Tao knew about the Union, and partly through M-24's statements he had understood that it was common practice in the Union to erase the memories of lower level test subjects. Not only to make them docile, but to avoid any permanent mental damage in promising experiments that may arise due their harrowing experiences. Even modified humans had limits as far as pain tolerance and permanent burden on the psyche went.

Now the autonomous capping of neuronal connections ultimately may only mean that M-21 unconsciously repressed probably a good part of his memories to protect himself. Sure, Takeo and he did the same. The only question was to what extent M-21 did and how much Crombel had his game with him.

Frankenstein looked at them thoughtfully. "Well, that's probably the most serious question. Even if we suspect that it only concerns the events of recent months."

"Then ... then why? If M-21 remembers M-24 and trusts him, what did Crombel want to use it for?"

"Oh, I am sure that this man actually have something else in mind," strangely, Frankenstein smirked. "He is a bungler. At first he tried to make M-21 stronger, where he suceeded only halfway. However, in an unfortunate way and very crudely." Raizel sighed loudly at this sentence and the ensuing mockery in his voice, but somehow did not feel compelled to intervene. The remaining Nobles successfully gave the impression of sheer dislike.

Frankenstein continued, "Then he tried to wipe out his memories to make him docile. Here comes the point where the order is wrong. M-21 has changed too much for Crombel's understanding. His brain, its nerve cells, bones, almost everything has become flexible. In every attempt to manipulate his memory, the brain formed new neuronal connections."

"Uh ..." Tao snapped his fingers. "As an algorithm? Is there something like that?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Frankenstein picked up his cup and looked thoughtfully into it. "Crombel could not control M-21's memories, but his experiments triggered a nasty effect, which he then used along with this ... collar for his purposes."

"The band is destroyed." Takeo had seen Boss melt it down. With too much sadistic joy on his face.

"It was primarily used to administer M-21 drugs that drove him down." Frankenstein cleared his throat. "You saw what happens when he's upset?"

"You mean the matter with Crombel's agent in the lab?" M-21 did not necessarily made a friendly impression back then. But nothing else happened ... or? He had not even touched his comrade. Frankenstein hovered between sincerity and curiosity as he waved the contents of his cup.

"I'm curious about how he'll develop."

"Frankenstein."

"Excuse me Master, I should not be so concerned about a patient."

Well, that was less insightful than they had hoped. While they watched Frankenstein anxiously - with a lot of gaping, because he giggled too strangely - the RK team silently wondered if they should be worried about M-24 and M-21 or not.


End file.
